The present invention relates to a chlorine analyzing apparatus, and more particularly, to a chlorine analyzing apparatus for measuring a trace amount of chlorine using a coulometric titration method.
A trace amount of chorine compounds contained in environmental water such as river water and lake water or waste water discharged from various factories has been measured, for example, by flowing a liquid sample through a column filled with activated carbon to adsorb a chlorine compound contained in the liquid sample into the activated carbon using a chlorine absorber and then subjecting the chlorine compound adsorbed into the activated carbon to coulometric titration using a chlorine analyzer. More specifically, the activated carbon as a sample is filled in a reaction tube, and the reaction tube is fitted into an electric furnace to heat the sample under an oxygen flow, thereby burning the chlorine compound contained in the sample and converting the chlorine compound into hydrogen chloride. Thereafter, the thus generated hydrogen chloride is adsorbed in an electrolyte filled in a titration cell and titrated with silver ions coulometrically generated in the titration cell. The amount of chlorine can be calculated from a quantity of electricity required for the titration on the basis of Faraday Rule (refer to “Method for Measuring Chlorine (Vertical-type Furnace Coulometry Method)”, Dia Instruments Co., Ltd.; [online]; searched on Mar. 3, 2006; Internet <http://www.dins.co.jp/dins_j/3sehin/genri/gts300cl.htm>). Meanwhile, acetic acid is used as the electrolyte to be filled in the titration cell.
In the above chlorine analyzing apparatus, with the introduction of hydrogen chloride into the titration cell, a vapor of acetic acid is discharged from the titration cell. However, it may be difficult to completely treat the vapor of acetic acid until becoming odorless even though the vapor of acetic acid is subjected to neutralization treatment using a removing device. If a treating performance of the removing device is increased, there tends to arise such a problem that the size of the removing device must be enlarged.